


Was it worth it?

by BrittDub1



Series: The Diary [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Freed, No Smut, by, hate groups, reader - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittDub1/pseuds/BrittDub1
Summary: I have freed the monsters from the underground, but was all that worth it. We have been quarantined in a building, and many monsters have gone missing. We are afraid for our lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed it to third person

We got out of the underground but was it really freeing them, when we got free the first thing we all did was watch the sun. It was shinning down on us, it was so beautiful and you had only been away from it for a month at the most were most of them had never seen it. It was a beautiful sight that was ruined the minute humans found us, they had called the cops who had taken everyone and we were now quarantine in this huge building. We were alloted a small amount of food for each meal, and they took certain one and they never returned. We all hoped that they were just in other cells, but maybe they were dead.  
We were free for half an hour only to be trapped once more, and in a smaller area. It was hot all the bodies pressing together. Many had fainted from heat exhaustion, they were doling out more water because of that. But other than that they did not seem to care much. Sometimes you wished that all of us had stayed in the underground.  
With all that is going on you wonder if those Mages from that mansion know that we are out, or if we are another one of the governments big secrets. You sit beside Sans and hope that nothing will happen they could probably kill us all if they wanted to. Well at least they have let me and Frisk stay, you smile it was nice to at least be with Sans, staying together constantly and watch over Papyrus. It was hard but you had to stay stong it seemed that a lot of monsters looked up at you as a hero.  
***  
You awoke, and you was in a room alone. You were confused and did not know what was going on how had they gotten me away from Sans we had stayed together for what seemed like weeks, and we were fine. What was going on you felt the pricklels of panic, air not getting to your lungs fast enough your breath freezing in your throat when you heard the door click open. No were they going to hurt you, at least that it was what you prayed for. Were they going to keep me separate from Sans were they killing us one at a time, then sweeping the evidence under the rug.  
A women in her early 20s came in, she smile “It is ok, we are not going to hurt you,” she said as she walked over to the table that was in the center of the room, and sitting at one of the chairs. “We are actually working on a community for the monsters we are letting a small amount of them go at a time to see how this would affect people.” she explained. “That is why certain people have been disappearing I know that you have all been afraid and wondering what was happening to them but we had to keep this hush hush or there may have been a panic among the monsters.”  
You nodded in understanding that made sense you carefully walked towards the chair and sat down across from her, “Now that the monster community is established we would like to release all the monsters into it but we would like someone that knows them to tell them, and we noticed that you seemed to get into contact with all of them,” she said,  
You nodded again, “Can I go back to them,” you whispered. “Sans must be worried sick,” you shook in fear at what could be going on, then you then felt the building shake. Crap it had started he was panicked you hope he did not hurt anyone, or that he would not get hurt. “I must get to him,” you shouted as you got up knocking over the your chair.  
“A monster has gone mad he is throwing bones at the walls, he seems to be getting held down by other monsters, we need that girl back here asap.” shouted a grainy voice from a walkie talkie on her belt.   
“Yes we are going there now,” the lady seemed to understand the weight of there actions now.  
“We have to get there now Sans will think that you hurt me,” you said running at the ladies side, you had no clue where we were going but hoped that we were not far from them. Then we got to a door that had guards standing in front of it with guns “Open that door,” She shouted, “NOW.”  
They opened the door, and you saw what had been your prison for the last while, you could see clearly Sans, he was being held down by Papyrus as he writhed under him bones had flown in all directions they were in walls the ceiling, even the floor. Monsters were all huddled at the wall but Sans and Papyrus with Toriel and Frisk. The monsters seemed afraid, they had never seen Sans so panicked, or seen such strong attacks.  
You ran into the room the Guards tried to stop you, but you threw them off. Getting to Sans as fast as you could, he was blue with sweat, he must be in to much of a panic to teleport you thought. Grabbing his arm “Its ok, I am ok,” you shouted at him hoping that he would hear you through his panic. You noticed his eyes try to focus on you but he was in to much of a panic to see me all the way his eyes lights almost seemed fuzzy like they were out of focus.   
Grabbing on to him, hugging onto him stroking his face and murmuring reassurances, telling him that it would be ok. He started to calm down after a few minutes it seemed, you looked around the bones that were all disintegrating. The lady who had talked to me was still inside the door, that had been closed. She seemed a bit nervous, but so did all the monsters they stayed far away. “Its ok,” you reasurred her.  
Turning back to Sans his eye lights were stuck on me, “you’re ok, what happened i woke up and you were gone i don’t remember much after that.”   
“Its ok,” you smiled, “That just means that I know that you care.”  
He grabbed me at that “I must be doing something wrong if you do not know that I care about you,” he kissed me.  
Turning red, you glanced up at the lady she was looking at me with interest, “By the way I am Y/N.”  
“Sorry I never introduced myself I am Sofie.” she said.  
“Its ok there has been a lot going on, and you never got to it,” you smiled at that. “Should I tell them or will you.”  
“You know what I think that instead of telling them I will show them,” she said looking happy. “um can you get everyone to come with you to follow me.”  
“Just in a minute, I still need to make sure Sans is calmed down.” looking down at the skeleton who was clinging to me. He seemed to still be a bit panicked so you gabbed him around the shoulders and said “koala.” He then raised his legs and wrapped them around me, and his arms around my neck.   
“Alright everyone,” you called, “It is time for us to leave this place,” smiling to try to eares the nervous looks. “All the ones that have gone missing are in a starter community that was made just for us monsters.” Yes you had included youself in that speech. Nobody seemed to mind they seemed a bit nervous but they all followed me out of the room, and the building and out into the sunshine it was a grand day. We all got to see the sun again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed it form a first person to 3rd person. so the first chapter was edited.

It was amazing being outside in the sunshine again, you smiled up at the sky. It must be summer she remembered when she fell, it was rainy spring day when she had gone with Frisk to the hole that led to the underground. It was nice for it to be like this for them, they all seemed a bit worried that they would just be taken to another place were they would not be able to see the sun.  
As we walked I saw a rows of bus’ it seemed that this might be a problem, she hoped that they would not freak out about being separated to go into them. Or that they would not be afraid of the bus’ in general.  
Sofie then stopped and turned towards us all, all the other humans that were around seemed to be staring and some of the more flighty monsters were nervous, you watched as a Whimsun, looked as if it wanted to run but was grabbed by a Froggit and talked to. “Alright I know that you are all scared about this but we would like to get you all on the bus’ so that we can take you to your new home, we do not want to hurt or separate you,” Sofie reassured. “I know that you will not understand this but the place we are going is an new army base that went up but the community that was near by, got it boycotted because they did not want it there.”  
You walked up to were she was, with Sans still clinging to you, “These are a type of vehicle that is used to transport humans,” you called out so everyone would hear. “We have to do this so that we can go to our new home sensately, and not we can not call it New New Home,” you said looking at Asgore with the last part. He looked embarrassed at that you smiled at him to let him know that you were just trying to make a joke, seeing that he chuckled, Toriel is beside him laughing her head off at that.  
“Alright can you all get into groups of around 30 people in each, then you can each go to a bus.” You say smiling, this was a good day the monsters seemed to be warming up to this as well. She watched as Toriel and Asgore work with the monsters to go into groups, there were a lot more of them then she had thought. As we all got into the bus’s you saw that Sofie was talking to a strange man who looked familiar, then you remembered the mansion he was one of the men from there I saw him reaching for his waist and you started running. Crashing into the man jostleing Sans off and knocking the man over, you hold him down and looked at him he was angry, “You your the one that ruined are plans,” he growled.  
But then there we were surrounded by a bunch of people they had guns, you looked up nervously. Then they gently pulled you off of him, and started to drag him away. Looking around for Sans you saw him sleeping with his face smushed against the pavement, how did he do that. Picking him up like a sack of potatoes you walked over to Sophie. She was being questioned by some of those men it seemed, standing there quietly you turned to see all the monsters watching with shocked expressions. Bitting your lip you wonder what you should tell then or if you were aloud to say anything.  
Then a man with a microphone announces, “Sorry about that but we had unauthorized person on these grounds and we did not mean to frighten you.” They seemed to be a little bit reasurred at that and they continued to the bus’s.  
You then noticed that the man that had been talking to Sofie was facing you, “Do you at all recognize the man,” he asked you.  
“Yes, um, you see I was kidnapped by them but it seemed that they were able t control people and make them forget me.” you whispered not wanting to sound crazy.   
“Yes we have records of people going missing but when we go to talk to the people around the community they act as if they never knew that person.” he nodded, “Do you know what he meant when he said ‘your the one that ruined our plans?’”  
“Well you see longs story short I heard them talking about killing all the monsters while they were trapped under the ground, so I went to save them.” You said wanting to leave.   
“You know what that is ok for now, you have had a long day you can join the others on the bus, but we will send someone to get a full report on this.” He said you nodded and ran off towards the bus’s and went into one holding Sans close. Seeing Papyrus in the bus you went to sit next to him.  
You got into a conversation about how Sans seemed to be able to sleep anywhere, you found that kind of cute, whereas he found it annoying because he was always sleeping at work. You listened to Papyrus tell stories about his time in Snowdin, how he would make snowmen but Sans would just make a pile and write his name on it with ketchup. His chattering eventually put you to sleep, joining Sans in the snorefest.  
***  
Being jostles awake you look around, your place has been switched around with Sans he is caring you, it seems that you have reached the place. It was actually nice, the barracks were to be used as apartment style housing, training grounds were changed into a park style area. The other building were converted a bit to be used as business and such. But there were also fences with barb wire on top of them, it was freaking out some of the monsters they told us that it would be used to keep humans out.   
When the monsters thought about that they were grateful, they did not think that it would be that bad but after seeing that guy try to hurt you they understood, not all humans were good. Asgore actually asked how hard it would be to make another wall out of something sturdier. We were told they were working on getting supplies to make a concrete fence, but with the collecting and building it would take a few months yet.  
People were happy to see the people that had vanished Muffet the spider had opened up a shop for clothing, and her spiders were so happy to see her, Jerry was back, the old turtle had opened up a junk store. It was like having our very own town. You loved the idea, somewhere were you could be safe from humans, and they could be safe and productive.  
You snuggled in closer to Sans this would be a good life, here with Sans and Papyrus. We would have our own house because the three of us were living together, monsters who were along got to live in the apartments. Maybe it was not such a bad thing that we saved everyone from the underground, but there was still that nagging feeling of the man at the building. You had spoken to the members of the DIE (Delicate, Internal, Events) and told them all that had happened, about the underground and Frisk. They had told her that people from across region had been taken in this manner. They said that they would sent a group to see if they could infiltrate there hideout.   
It was good to know that something was being done about them, but know you had started having nightmare about it. Sans would always help you with them because he understood cause he to had nightmare, and in turn you would help him through his nightmares. You hope that one day you and him will work through this and never have nightmares, but that will have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Life was nice now monsters had our own comunity, and we controled it we go to say who was aloud inside here. The only problem was that there were protestors, you had known that there would be there was always people that had to protest something. They stood outside the fence and gates and held signs that said things like ‘go back were you belong’ and ‘you don’t belong’. The monsters mostly ignored this but some of them got mad about it.   
You walked over to the gate now, you and Sans had been planning to leave for a shopping trip but you wanted to check to see how many protesters there were if there was to many you did not want to leave. Even though Sans could teleport but she did not want him doing that out here. You fiddled with the edge of your shirt as you got closer, there did not seem to be very many of them so you figured that it would be safe to leave.  
Smiling you walked back to your house to wake up Sans he always slept in it was kind of cute when she thought about it. You would finally get to show Sans around to see the outer world, the shops the parks, just the outside. Most nights we sat outside and watched the stars when we could we were far enough away from the town to see them. It made you happy just to see the happy look on his face every time he saw them, and it was a real smile.  
Walking in the door she saw Papyrus cleaning, “Are you sure that you don’t want to come with us?” you asked him again.  
“Yes I have lots to do, cleaning the house, then I have to go around and water all the plants Asgore has hired me to do that you know.”  
“Well alright,” You than continue up to your room that you share with Sans. Opening the door to the room you see that Sans had thrown the blanket off the bed and the sheet was patially wrapped around him. “Hey lazy bone wake up, we are goin to the out world today,” you said as you opened the blinds.  
“mm ten more minutes,” he grumbled turning over pulling the sheet with him.  
“You goof its already 10:30 you should be awake,” you said than grabbed the sheet. “Now wake up,” you pulled the sheet off the bed and in doing so threw Sans off the bed.  
“Fine,” he grumbled then crawled over to the bathroom that joined to the bedroom. You chuckled at his antics then shook out the sheet and put it back on the bed, then put the blankets on it. When you left he always ended up thowing the blanket around and getting the sheets all over the place.  
***  
Seeing Sans face as you got the the town was fun his eye lights were huge, and they were bouncing around like a ball. He had pulled you from place to place wanting to see it all, the cafe called ‘Latte Love’ then to a clothing store to stare at the dummies. They were being stared at also, thankfully there were no hostile people here it seemed they were all just curious.  
When Sans noticed all the staring he hid himself in his hood then said, “um lets find you some clothing.”  
“Sure come with me the place I want to go is over there, the stuff there is cheaper, it can be harder to find stuff that fits you but I always seem lucky when I go to them.” She said pulling him towards the building.  
“whats a thrift store?”  
“Um well its a store that you can get gently used items for a much cheaper price, since I dont have much money I thought I could look here first.”  
“well i suppose that is a good idea.”  
“Yes,” you said getting excited, “You can find so many great things at the thrift store, clothing, books, all your bits and bobs.”  
Pulling him into the store, she showed him what she meant it was full of stuff clothing, furniture, and much more. Sans seemed intrigued by all this stuff, so you let him wonder around and you followed him. He played with some electronic gadgets asking you what they were for you anwered the best that you could some of the stuff you truly had no idea what it was.  
After all that was done you pulled Sans to the clothing you found a couple pairs of jeans and t-shirts that might fit you than went to try them on. Sans seemed a bit nervous after you came out so you did not try more clothing on, you figure that he is just not used to being around so many humans but that was ok.  
“Hey look a skeleton,” you heard a child shout as they ran towards Sans. He jerked back surprised then looked at you wondering what to do.  
“Hey buddy, your totally right he is a skeleton he’s also my super special awesome boyfriend,” you told him.  
“Really that is so cool,” he seemed excite to meet Sans, “Can I shake your hand.”  
“um sure kid,” he held out his hand to the kid the kid grabbed it then ‘pffft’ sound filled the air ‘ha, woopie cushion in the hand always works.”  
The kid looked confused for a second, then started to laugh along with Sans you smiled at the two. “Billy are you bugging those people,” you heard someone say turning you saw a lady she seemed a bit nervous.  
“No its fine, he just wanted to meet Sans, not every day you see a walking talking skeleton,” you say smiling hoping that she was not a rasist, or someone who thought they did not belong.  
“see you kid, got to find my girl some more clothing,” then he took your hand and dragged you away. “sorry about that.”  
“About what you did nothing wrong.” You said.  
“its just that people are always so nervous and even scared of me,” he said looking down.  
“Well just so you know I am not scared of you and neither was that kid, heck Frisk isn't afraid of you either and you have killed her.” you whispered the last part into his ear trying to reasure him. But it just seemed to make it worse.  
“i have the power to hurt these people.”  
“Yes well you would never actually do that,” you said giving him a hug. “You would never hurt anyone,” as you hugged him a little tighter than let him go and picked shirt that said ‘I make bad science puns periodically’ and holding it up, “I wonder if this would fit you.” you giggled.  
“hey my puns aren’t bad.”  
“Really.” you say.  
“fine some of them are bad, yes i know that,” he said grabbing the shirt, “i am buying this.”  
Giggling you continue looking through the shirts that was one thing you liked about thrift shopping at thrift stores, you always felt weird looking through the mens section at regular stores but it did not feel weird here.  
After the thrift store you took him to wal-mart to find underwear, Sans turned the cutest shade of blue when you picked out a few different style bras and some panties. It was adorable even when you told him he could go wait at the electronics section he chose to stay with you. After you tried it all on, you had learned from previous experience just because they were all the same size did not mean that they all fit the same. You hated that different brands fit differently, some were the same size but were either a lot larger or smaller than the same size of a different brand it made no sense.  
“Come on then lets go home,” you said, “Unless there is something you want.”  
“no i am good,” he said then stopped, “actually can we find an action figure for Papyrus.”  
“Sure but you should know that they can be pretty expensive.”  
After looking at the toys for a bit you found a green dinosaur that was not to badly priced and cute, you thought that papyrus would like it. He always like his action figures, Sans said that he got one for Christmas every year from Sansta.  
***  
“shopping sure takes a lot of energy,” Sans yawns.  
“Thats funny cause you slept on the car ride home and the ride there,” You laughed.  
“what can i say, i am bone tired.”  
“You are always tired, fine lets go to bed I am tired to,” you say going to your room and placing the bags on the floor by the door then pulling your shirt off.  
“hmm as much as i love the show you should make sure to close the door when you do that.” Sans said closing the door behind him.  
“Hey I figured you were right behind me and I do not think Papyrus is home or he would have yelled at you for the pun, he seems to be able to hear you speak it no matter were in the house you are,” you giggled, “or he just randomly shouts ‘Sans stop you silly bonedoogling’ whenever.”  
“You never know maybe he does.” he says laying down on the bed.  
Snickering you changed into a pjs then lay down next to him, “It amazes me the amazing family that I found all because I got kidnapped.”  
“well I am just happy that I found you,” he whispered spooning you, then falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nye my ideas are running out and i just started

You glared at the gate, did these people not have jobs not have lives. Why did they have to stand outside our gate, and rant and rave about how monsters should all go back were they belong under the ground. This was one of the reasons that you had not wanted to break the barrier, you had wanted to keep the monsters away from this. Sighing you continue on your way to New Grillby’s, Grillby had opened and had hired you as a bartender. Having never worked as a bartender before in your life it was an interesting experience, but you had caught on quickly and were working like a seasoned professional at least thats what you thought.   
Smiling you entered the bar, it constantly smelled like a fiery, woodsy smell, and was toasty warm. Walking towards the back room you grabbed your uniform and dressed, you needed to stop thinking about the horrible people at the gate and think about the wonderful people inside the gate.  
***  
After a shift of working pouring drinks, helping the sloshed you were exhausted. Stepping out of the back you saw Sans waiting for you he had arrived halfway through your shift and had gotten a bottle of ketchup and had nursed it until the end of your shift, he said that he had nothing better to do so he thought that he would come pick you up from work. But there had been 3 hours left of your shift you had told him and he just mumbled about staying and having some ketchup. It was so cute that he drank ketchup, some of the others thought it was disgusting, but you thought it was cute.  
Sans was sitting and at the bar talking with Grillby as you got closer you eavesdropped on there conversation, “so do you think it was worth it.”  
“Of coarse it was worth it,” you heard Grillby crackle out.  
“its just that the humans hate us,” he whispered.  
Hearing him say that you hurry up to him and hug him from behind, “No they do not,” you murmur into his ear wanting to stop these thoughts going through his head. “I don’t,” you then give him a kiss on the top of his head.  
“She is right you know,” Grillby crackled, “Now go home.”  
“Thank you for watching him,” you tell Grillby and you grab Sans’ arm and pull him out and down the road.   
Getting home he looked around, “were is Papyrus.”   
“Well, I asked him if he could go to over to visit Undyne and stay over for a sleepover.” You smiled pulling him to the kitchen, “I wanted us to have a date night.”  
Inside the kitchen you saw that Papyrus had placed candles on the table and plates and wine glasses set up, with a note telling you that he had made you a spaghetti dinner. That was so sweet of him, all you had told him was that you wanted some alone time with Sans.   
Looking in the fridge at the spaghetti he had made you, you shake your head nope you will make something quickly he had started to get better but when you were not supervising it seemed that he returned to his old ways of cooking.  
Grabbing a box of macaronis from the cupboard you turn to Sans who was reading the note, “He tries,” you say.  
“yes but he still tries to add in glitter and sequins.” Sans chuckled.  
“I thought I locked those up,” you sighed, “Well I am gonna make some mac and cheese it will take a bit.”   
“thats fine, i think i will take a nap,” then he closes his eyes and falls asleep. You smile at that he still had the ability to fall asleep wherever, whenever it was actually annoying but today you smile.  
Getting a pot of water boiling you boot up your computer and go to a news site, you checked them every day to see if there was anything new that was popping up about monsters. The day that you had went out with Sans shopping there had been so many with pics of you and Sans together, most of them had been angry about you being with him.  
You had even found a picture of when you were in the thrift shop and you had shown Sans the shirt, it was the perfect shot of his expression. Papyrus had literal steam coming out of his head the first day he saw Sans wearing it, it was kind of funny and at that Sans had and taken a permanent marker and written all sorts of puns on all his shirts your favorite so far was ‘Haunted French pancakes give me the crepes.’ You figure that he must have looked them up on the Internet at some point cause some were just so dumb. But the look on Papyrus’ face was the funniest thing, he was a mix of angry and horrified and sometimes even looked like he was enjoying himself.  
Adding the noodles to the water you set the timer to 7 minutes, then go back to your Internet searching when you hear a emergency horn of some sort. Knowing that something must be wrong you shut off the stove and run to lock all the doors and cover the windows, hoping that would make the house look like nobody was there. Running back to the kitchen you grab your phone then look to Sans who was somehow still sleeping how could he sleep through this, trying to shake him awake only succeeds when you accidentally knock him off the chair.  
“what were why.” He shouts as he sits up right away.  
“Hurry we have to find out what is happening,” you whisper to him not sure why you are whispering but you kind of feel like you are being watched. But as you say this the door is smashed open from what you can hear and you hear someone yell, “We know you live here you monster f****r.”  
Swallowing you grab hold of Sans please take us somewhere you thought in your head, but his eye lights were gone he was pissed. Pushing you under the table he walks towards were the voice came from you heard him growl, “you wanna have a fun time.”  
You hear the man being thrown at the wall, “you should never insult my girlfriend.” he growled. The sounds stop then, “see now wasn't that a fun time.”  
Worried that there was more than one human in the area you quickly text Asgore he will know what is going on. You wait with baited breath, as you crawl from under the table you go to the front room were the fighting had been goin on, you see a man Sans had taken some duck tape from the craft table and taped him up. Your phone bings you check it and see that Asgore said that there was only one known intruder, sighing in relief you text him back saying that Sans had taken care of it and ducked him.  
As you waited for Asgore to get there with the Royal Guard, you start to clean up the mess Sans throwing around that man had knocked over all the pictures on the wall and part of the wall had been smashed in. As you finished cleaning up you hear them walk into what is the remainder of the door, it had been taken off its hinges by that man.  
Thinking about it you look towards him you see that Sans had knocked him out, he was had been standing over him and glaring the whole time. You walked up to him and gave him a hug hoping that it would calm him down, he was so stiff and unyielding when you first touch him. After a few moments though he warms up and hugs you back, turning to Asgore with you in his arms he says, “i didn’t really let him speak, was just so mad about what he said when he entered the house.”  
“That is all right as long as you didn’t kill him,” Asgore tells him.  
“no he is just knocked out,” then he looks around ands sees what he did to the house he hides his face in your hair. “y/n i am sorry, i destroyed the room.”  
“Its just a house its ok, why don’t we go to visit Undyne,” you whisper looking to Asgore he nods saying that it is ok for you to leave you take Sans’ hand and leave pulling him towards the golf cart that you used for faster traveling across the compound. Placing him in his seat he says, “whenever i use my magic to fight everything gets destroyed.” he seems to be at a loss.  
“That is alright because you do not need to use your magic to fight,” you tell him as you start to drive to Undynes but the thoughts about how he had scared even the monsters when they had been kept in that huge room together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me please.

**Author's Note:**

> I will only add to this one sometimes because I am working on my Underswap 'They're Just Words'


End file.
